


Podfic: It's A Thing

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Chromatic Character, First Time, I Saw Three Ships, Multi, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wasn't good with talking about his feelings, and he wasn't sure Parker even knows she has them, but he also didn't see how they can work this shit out without talking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: It's A Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's a Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50327) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



I got to be honest, I just honestly love this pairing! It's hard for me to find anything well written dealing with a threesome, I honestly squeeled over this fic.

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112012121214.zip)


End file.
